Bonds
by thunder3swords
Summary: My take of events of Naruto Gaiden following Sarada finding the photo of her father and the woman standing next to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. Just a fan with some ideas that is testing their writing ability.**

**Author's Note: After reading Naruto Gaiden, Chapter 1 this week I came up with an idea for the next chapter. I can't help but feel this whole, 'is Sarada Karin or Sakura's child?' is a ruse for the audience. This has been set up to make Sarada angry with her father and set the ball rolling for his return and the chemistry that is about to ensue. So, below is what I would like to see happen in the next chapter. It is probably wishful thinking on my part but hey, I have a right to my views and dreams. **

**Naruto Gaiden – Bonds**

Sarada looked at the picture in her hands for what must have been the thousandth time. She couldn't help but repeatedly ask the question in her mind as to who the woman in the photo was. The woman that stood next to her father was smiling and had happy demeanour that for some reason bothered her. _Who is she? _She wondered again. There was another figure in the photo, a man with white hair that she had never seen before. They were clearly people her father knew well but when or where she wouldn't have a clue. Her mother had never mentioned these people before and this was the first time she had ever seen a photo of them.

_My mother…._ Sarada thought to herself, her expression growing grim as she sank to the floor. She recalled the argument she had with the pink haired woman that had raised her all these years. She had accused her of not being her mother and not really being her father's wife. The accusation had angered Sakura to the point of losing her temper and literally bringing the house down to the ground. Sarada had immediately felt guilty for saying what she did, but she couldn't help it. Watching her friends every day with their parents and training with their fathers, moaning and complaining about things when they had no idea what it was like to not have that bond, was something she had to fight all the time. It was growing increasingly harder to not be bothered by it.

Sometimes she wondered if it would have been better if her father was dead rather than estranged. That way she wouldn't have to worry about what he will think, when he will be back, if he would be proud of her or not and if he loved her or thought of her at all.

Water fell onto the photograph in her hands and she wiped her eyes with the cuff of her sleeve. _There is no use in crying, _she told herself, _it won't make any difference. _Getting angry with herself a little at a time was the only way she could help move forward. Standing up she purposely avoided looking at the photo again and instead folded it up and placed it into her pocket. _I will ask mum about this later, I am sure there is an explanation for this, _she rationalised to herself. "There has to be" she whispered out loud, as if hearing her own voice would help reaffirm the fact.

Taking in a deep breathe and letting it out again she looked around the environment and the left over waste of what used to be their home. "I better keep looking" she told herself. Climbing over the rubble she continued to pick up and select the items that she knew were of personal importance to her and her….mother. She gritted her teeth and forced back a lump in her throat. She picked up another photo frame that had an image of her mother, father and the seventh hokage when they were around her age with the 6th hokage standing proudly behind them. _She looked so happy back then, _she realised, her fingers tracing over the image of a young Sakura. Her eyes glimmered over at the figure of her father. He looked like he couldn't care less about the people next to him and was stubborn. She recalled her mother telling her that he was a genius and good at everything, sticking his nose up into the air about most things. Naruto on the other hand was the complete opposite. Looking at it now she found it hard to believe that the man she knew as the seventh and a close friend of her mothers, a man she saw as strong and kind, could have been so bad at jutsu in school. Yet if Boruto was anything like his father back then she could completely see it.

…..

Boruto sneezed and wiped the hanging snot from his face with the cuff of his sleeve. He felt like someone was talking or thinking about him and his skin trembled with goose bumps. Just to be cautious he turned around to examine the environment behind him and smiled when he realised no one was there. _Hah, got you dad! _He thought in his mind. Trying to run from his father's clone day in and day out was becoming a frequent game of his. He was gradually getting better at it and proud of being able to deceive him over and over again.

If anyone asked why he did it he would tell them honestly, that this is just a clone. If his real father was able to spend pure quality of time with him he may not have to revert to such tactics all the time, but it upset him his father was always so busy. So busy that he often wasn't home for dinner and spent nights in the Hokage's office. He knew he always sent out clones to be with them and play with him and his sister, but it wasn't the same. It felt lonely and he felt resentment for it. His mother was kind and gentle and patient and she reassured him. She tolerated his father's behaviour and seemed to be content with the situation but that in itself also bothered him. He wished that sometimes she would just get angry and say what is on her mind. He felt that if she got mad his father would be forced to listen.

"Found you" a familiar voice broke Boruto out of his thoughts and he bumped into a crouching and irritated Naruto. This time though it wasn't a clone, it was the real thing.

"Dad!" Boruto couldn't hold back his excitement and surprise.

"You are getting better at tactical stealth" his father commented, rubbing a hand on top of his head, making his son blush and pull away. He was getting a little too old for that now and it was beginning to become embarrassing, even if he secretly liked the attention.

"How did you find me?" he asked, a little irritated.

"Sage mode" Naruto replied with a shrug as if to show his son he still had a lot to learn. Boruto couldn't help but feel that Shikamaru-sensei was right, his father was competitive and child like in many ways.

"That's cheating!" Boruto retorted, "bet you couldn't find me if you didn't use that!"

"Wanna bet?" Naruto asked with a grin as if he would gladly take on the challenge.

Boruto wasn't in the mood for more hide and seek and instead chose to change the subject, "are you going to be home for dinner?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yep" he said as he stretched out with a yawn, "I miss your mum's cooking" he commented, "today I have worked up an appetite"

_Is that all you miss? _Boruto wanted to say but didn't. Instead he walked behind his fathers footsteps as they headed home, wondering if he would ever be able to fill them.

…

"Sarada!" Sakura gasped as she sat on the edge of the bed and saw her daughter standing in the doorway of the hospital room. The young girl looked a little dirty, with dust and mud all over her clothes and face. She didn't look her in the eye and instead lowered her gaze, looking torn about whether or not to enter the room. Sakura felt her heart sink into her stomach, the pain in her daughter's expression made her want to reassure her. She had seen that look before.

As Sarada entered the room Sakura stood up and walked over to embrace her but the girl pulled back and pushed the older woman away. When she noticed the pang of pain and concern in Sakura's face she felt a stab of pain in her heart as if someone had struck her. _I can't do this, _she realised. She had promised herself to not bother her mother anymore and to move on, but going through all of their belongings she discovered a few more things she didn't know about and now was left feeling so confused and betrayed. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the woman in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked softly, her voice quavering as she detected something wasn't right.

"I…" Sarada started, passing to compose herself before she could bring herself to continue, "I went to the house to collect something's before the contractors got there" she stated honestly.

"I see" Sakura replied. It explained the dirt at least but when she saw Sarada put a bag of things down on the floor and then proceed to reach into her pockets for a piece of paper Sakura felt the earth open up beneath her.

"I found this" Sarada continued, slowly gaining the confidence to speak and noticing the change in Sakura's demeanour.

Sakura looked at the folded paper in Sarada's small hand and noticed the girl watching her carefully. Suddenly she felt completely exposed and nervous. She reached out hesitantly and took the paper from her hand. As she opened it the image of the man she had loved appeared before her eyes along with two other figures. Sakura's gaze fell on the woman known as Karin and she felt her knees begin to shake.

"Who is the woman with the glasses standing next to my father?" Sarada asked.

Sakura looked down at the child before her and realised slowly that Sarada was no longer a child, she was growing into a woman and she was mature and smart for her age. Her maturity and cold attitude was very much like her fathers and reminded her often of Sasuke.

"Her name is Karin" Sakura replied eventually, passing the paper back to Sarada with a shaking hand and hugging herself with her arms folded across her chest. "She was part of a group Sasuke led called 'Hawk'" she continued. "It was a time back when he was away for long periods…I don't know much more than that" she finished, making it clear from her sudden tone that she wished to not talk about the matter any further.

_She is hiding something from me! _Sarada concluded, watching how Sakura twitched, grimaced and avoided her gaze.

"Is she my real mother?" Sarada asked out of the blue. Sakura's head spun round to look at her so quickly and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Sakura's expression got angry and she moved over to where the bag was, picking it up and walking to the doorway.

"Now isn't the time for this, we need to find a place to stay for the night" she retorted.

"Don't change the subject!" Sarada shouted as she turned to see a hunched back of the pink haired woman leaning in the doorway, fingers of one hand clenching and holding tightly onto the frame. "I was right wasn't I?" she continued, "You aren't my mother…you aren't married to my father…you were just someone who was dumped with me while my parents go around the world. I'm just nothing to you right, just a burden, just a lie. This whole time I have lived nothing but a lie!" she couldn't help the words coming out of her mouth.

SMACK

Shock filled Sarada and she slowly lifted her head to look up at a furious pink haired woman towering over her, tears falling from her face.

Realisation at what she had done, hitting the young woman in front of her, caused Sakura to feel guilty and sad. She reached out a hand, "Sarada I'm sorry" she started. Sarada hit her hand away for a second time.

"I hate you!" She spat, venom coming through her as anger threatened to take over, "stay away from me!" she continued, tears flowing down her face as she pushed past the older woman and ran into the corridor behind them.

Sakura dropped the bag in her hands onto the floor and studied the hand that had hit her only child. _What have I done? _She asked herself. Her hands covered her face as her knees finally gave way beneath her, forcing her to land hard on the ground as she pleaded to whoever could hear her for help.

….

While Boruto wasn't looking Naruto picked up the pieces of _'Naruto'_ with his chopsticks from his dinner and popped them into his son's dish. Hinata couldn't help but giggle softly along with their daughter as her son turned around and noticed the added ingredients in his meal.

"HEY!" he protested, looking at a whistling father who pleaded ignorance. Getting revenge he leant forward and snatched a bean sprout that he knew his dad liked.

"Why you!" Naruto protested, reaching over and trying to grab his son's wrist. As he did so Boruto loosened his hold with the chopsticks and Naruto was left to watch his son catch the food in his mouth and chew proudly. Shortly after the two continued to bicker like children in an entertaining fashion until a knock at their door surprised them and Hinata went to answer it.

As Hinata returned to the living area a gentle hand was placed on top of the shoulder of a dirty Sarada Uchiha.

The seventh hokage slowly put down his chopsticks and looked from the girl to his wife and back again.

"Sarada? What are you doing here?" Boruto spoke up addressing his friend first.

"I had no where else to go" Sarada stated, purposely avoiding his eye contact and trying to not burst into tears again.

"Is it okay if she stays here the night?" Hinata asked her husband. Naruto barely heard her, his gaze focused intently on the girl in front of him. He slowly nodded in agreement and went back to eating his food without saying a word. Boruto couldn't help but look from one parent to the other and get the sneaky feeling something was wrong. As if picking up on the sudden awkward silence Hinata made a soft cough in her hand and moved in front of Sarada and towards the table, "have you had anything to eat?" she asked. Sarada merely shook her head.

Taking note from her mother's actions Himawari stood from her seated position and ran to the kitchen to get a spare bowl and made room for their new guest at the table. Sarada slowly approached and knelt down next to the younger girl, forcing a fake smile to show her gratitude. The atmosphere suddenly felt tense and she couldn't shake the feeling that she had made a mistake, _I shouldn't have come here, _she realised. Yet at the same time she didn't know who else to turn to. Out of everyone that she knew for some reason she felt the seventh was probably the only person that might be able to give her the answers she needed. She raised her head to sneak a peak across the table at the older man and caught his eye momentarily before he immediately focussed all of his attention back at the bowl sitting in front of him.

"There you go" Hinata spoke up, serving some of the home made ramen to Sarada.

"Thank you" the girl replied with a small nod. If anything her mother had always taught her to be civil around other people's homes, accept what was given, not to complain or be rude and how to show manners. The thought of her mother's devastated face came into her mind and she bit her lip, hiding her face with her hair and picking up her chopsticks to examine her meal.

"So what happened to you…you look like you've been in a fight?" Boruto asked through mouthfuls.

"Boruto!" Hinata snapped, silencing her son. He looked confused as if to say _what's the big deal? _But understood enough from the awkwardness in the room that it might be best to not talk about it.

"Mum…." Sarada swallowed a lump in her throat and stared at her food, Naruto looked up at the girl on hearing the mention of his comrade. Someone he held dear to his heart and was like family to him. "She knocked the house down again" the girl finished. It wasn't uncommon to everyone in the village that her mother had a short fuse and it wasn't the first time this had happened either. Yet the fact Sakura was able to destroy a whole village with one punch wasn't something to ignore either. She had a lot of pent in energy and emotion.

Boruto raised an eye brow in surprise and looked from his shocked mother to his unsurprised father. Boruto didn't know much about Sarada's mum but he knew that she was his dad's team mate once, before he became the hokage and everything changed.

Naruto watched the Sarada play with her food and frowned, putting down his chop sticks he leant forward on the table, "Sarada, where is your mother?" he asked, his voice possibly a little more stern than he had planned.

Sarada shrugged, "who cares" she replied coldly.

Boruto watched as his fathers grip on his chopsticks tightened and his hand went white. His mother looked over at him slightly worried and gently placed a hand on his forearm. Naruto looked at Hinata and she shook her head softly. He let out a sigh and tried to force the tension in his body to relax. This kid riled him up just like her father did many times many years ago.

"You are just like him" he spoke up, looking at his food again. Sarada's head shot up at the hokage's words.

"Like who?" she asked, verifying what he was trying to say.

"Your father, Sasuke Uchiha" he replied.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't mean that as a compliment?" she answered sharply, picking up on the tone in his voice.

Naruto studied the girl carefully and chose not to answer her question. If he was honest with her it could back fire big time. He knew enough about her mother to know it was best to not go down that route.

Himawari shuffled her position slightly to get more comfortable and accidentally bumped into the Uchiha girl and breaking her eye contact with Naruto. "Sorry" she spoke up.

"It's okay" Sarada replied, adjusting her own position so they weren't so close.

"What's that?" Himawari asked innocently, picking up a piece of paper that had fallen on the floor from the girl's pocket. Interested himself Boruto leaned over and snatched the item from his sister's hands and out of her reach.

Sarada immediately jumped up, knocking over her bowl and trying to grab the parchment from his hands, "Hey, give that back!" she shouted.

Boruto got out of his seat and started to run around the table, laughing and teasing her; "catch me if you can!" he started, stopping for a second to open it up. "Whoa is that your dad?" he asked, having heard many stories from his father about the man but never having met him. "Whose the woman?" he asked, noticing a sudden likeness.

In that moment Naruto was up from his position at the table, smacked his son on the back of the head and took the photo from his hands, giving it back to the teary eyed Uchiha girl before any more harm could be done.

"Hey!" Boruto protested, "I was only messing around!" he complained.

"At someone else's dismay!" Naruto barked back, visibly angry, "I despise people who pick on others the most" he warned. Boruto's expression changed to one of anger and upset.

"I don't want to hear that from a man that practically neglects his family!" he spat back. His words cut Naruto with a knife.

"That is enough Boruto!" Hinata snapped, beginning to lose her own temper, which was a rarity in itself.

"Why do you always take his side?!" the boy turned his pain over to his mother whom he felt was partly to blame for a lot of what went on in his life.

"Enough!" Sarada snapped, gaining everyone's attention back to herself, "You always complain, everyone complains about their parents and that they aren't there enough or there too much. You should be grateful you have any parents at all!" she shouted, tears now fresh on her face. Her words took Boruto by surprise; he had never seen the cool headed, cold hearted Sarada look so pained before. "At least both your parents are here!" she continued, unable to stop herself any more, "at least you know who you are!" she snapped again, stepping closer and forcing him back a step, "I don't have any parents!" she finished.

"Sarada-san, you know that is not true" Hinata spoke softly, placing a hand on the back of the girls shoulder as she approached but Sarada pulled away and turned on the woman.

"What would you know?!" she shouted.

"Sarada where is your mother?" Naruto asked again with a strong tone. Sarada glared at him.

"Which one?" she asked coldly. Naruto stiffened. "The one that has raised me in a lie or the one that is in this photo and dead for all I know?" she waved the paper in front of his face.

Naruto grabbed her wrist to stop her, "don't talk about Sakura-chan like that!" he warned.

"Naruto…" Hinata's voice spoke up softly, pleading him not to do anything rashly.

"Why not?" she asked, "I was forced upon her. She sacrificed her career for me and got in debt for me. I bet she wishes I was never born!" she snapped, spewing stupid nonsense that kept running through her mind.

Naruto lost his temper and pulled her arm into him, raising a hand ready to hit her.

"Dad no!" Boruto shouted in horror, running over to stand in front of his class mate and protect her. Naruto hesitated.

"Go on, hit me. See if I care" Sarada shouted, "It's all you adults are capable of anyway!" She was trembling in fear and as the seventh lowered his arm she turned and ran out of the house.

"Sarada-san!" Himawari called out, trying to chase after the girl.

"Leave her" Naruto barked.

"Naruto…we should…" Hinata started but he turned around and walked over to the door way, bending to put on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Boruto asked.

"Out" Naruto replied.

"Are you going to follow her?" Hinata asked. Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to glance at his wife and children.

"No, I am going to find her mother" he replied honestly. Boruto looked at his mother and saw a sad expression sweep over her. He turned back when he heard the door close and ran out in pursuit.

"Dad, wait, what about Sarada?!" Boruto shouted out to the retreating figure but was ignored and left to figure things out for himself.

…..

Sakura rifled through some of the left over rubble and picked up a long red ribbon. She brushed off the dust and gently caressed the material in her hands, recalling the childhood memory with her friend, Ino. _What became of that innocent girl back then? _She asked herself with a sigh. She hated what she had become. When she was younger she was besotted with boys and love, soon coming to her senses in the chunin exams many years ago. She had grown stronger to protect the people she loved, but what had that achieved for her exactly? And now look at her. She was angry all the time, upset all the time and took her temper out on a child. She was disgusted with herself. How could she let him get to her like this? When had she become so distant and blind?

"Sakura-chan?" the familiar and soft voice of her best friend, comrade, brother and more made her back shoot up straight. She spun around to see him standing there, waiting patiently with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Sarada…she…" she started.

"I know" he replied. He watched her stunned expression and felt like he needed to explain, "She came to our house"

"I see" Sakura felt even worse.

Naruto stepped closer to her, ignoring the rubble under his feet and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-chan…please…don't hold it in anymore" he pleaded. His kind words were all that was needed for the pink haired konoichi to break down into tears once more. She leant into him and rested her head on his chest, gripping hold of his top and letting out her emotions. Naruto slowly placed his arms around her and sunk his head into her shoulder, embracing her as tightly as he could. It was the only thing he could do to try to take some of the burden and share some of the heart ache. _Sasuke, you bastard, _he cried out in his mind.

…

Sarada watched from the shadows as the seventh hokage hugged her mother in the distance.

"Found you!" Boruto's voice spoke up as he landed in front of her and blocked her view. Sarada raised an eyebrow at him and a vein threatened to pop out of the side of her head. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"I came looking for you…" he replied, unsure on how to say it and not wanting to sound corny or desperate.

"Well you found me" she stated, crossing her arms and tapping a foot, "now what?"

Boruto scratched his head and blushed a little, _is she really going to make me say it? _He wondered, then sighed, "I was worried about you" he replied with a shrug, trying to sound cool.

Sarada was surprised by his honest statement. Being able to say how he felt so openly was a trait in him that she envied. "I'm fine" she replied, trying to avoid the subject.

"Yeah you could have fooled me" he answered with a grin, resting both his hands on the back of his head and turning around when he was met with an irritated glare. As he turned the smile faded from his face and his hands landed by his sides at the sight before him. Seeing the change in her friend Sarada felt like she needed to reassure him.

"Relax, she is just crying and using him as a tissue" she spoke up.

"I know" Boruto replied quickly. _So he uses clones to come find me but something happens to her and he…_he couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. Jealousy wasn't a nice trait to have. Instead he felt breaking the silence was probably the better idea.

"So you going to apologise?" he asked the girl beside him.

"Um…I suppose so" she replied, sheepishly.

"Want some support?" he asked. She shot a look at him that read, _what's your game?_

"I think I can manage" she answered. They both turned to look back at their parents. Sakura has stepped back from the hokage and had a hand covering her nose, her face red in embarrassment. Naruto started to feel around his clothing and body for something and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to her with a boyish grin. Sakura took it with gratitude and proceeded to blow her nose and wipe her face free of tears. Something was spoken between the two of them but it was too difficult to make out. Naruto placed a finger under Sakura's chin and raised her head, giving her his best reassuring smile.

"No time like the present" Boruto started, a little too hyperactively. He reached down and grabbed Sarada's hand, running towards the pair before them and dragging her behind him.

"HEY!" Sarada protested, losing balance and having no option to follow him. She looked at their hands and noticed the reassuring strength that came through from him; she blushed and was glad he didn't notice.

….

At the sound of Boruto calling out and waving to them Sakura and Naruto turned to look at the pair of children running up to them.

"Boruto?" Naruto looked surprised and puzzled to see his son holding the hand of his friend's daughter.

"Sarada!" Sakura exclaimed, stepping closer to the girl whose sullen expression wavered.

Upon seeing Sakura's relieved face and honest emotions Sarada was beside herself. In that moment she realised that it didn't matter. If Sakura was her biological mother or not it wasn't important. The fact was that Sakura loved her and cared for her was not a lie.

Letting go of Boruto's hand she ran into her mother's open arms, "I'm sorry!" she pleaded, her head nuzzling Sakura's chest.

"So am I" Sakura replied.

Naruto looked at the two women in front of him and Boruto watched as a number of emotions spread across his fathers face, finally forming a smile. He looked at his son and rested a hand on his shoulder, "you did good" he replied. He had no idea what Boruto said or did to convince Sarada to come around but he was grateful for it. Seeing Sakura like that wasn't easy. "So how long have you two been…you know" Naruto asked with a wink, lifting up a fist and wiggling a little finger.

"Eh?" Boruto was shocked at what his father was trying to imply and appeared horrified at the prospect.

"You don't have to hide it from me" Naruto reassured, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders.

"Get off me!" Boruto protested, trying to push his old man away.

Sarada pulled back from her mothers suffocating embrace and looked over at the two idiots play fighting. "Are they always like this?" she asked. Sakura followed the young girls gaze and watched as Naruto head locked his son and gave him a knuckle rub on top of his head, as much to the boys protest. Sarada watched as a calming and gentle smile covered her mother's lips.

"It is refreshing, don't you think?" the older woman replied.

"I guess so" Sarada answered, secretly giving a small smile herself.

"You know mum I said some horrible things and the hokage got angry with me" she spoke up. "He went to hit me…I haven't seen him like that before" the man's reactions had shocked and confused her, yet as young as she was even she could tell that he cared for those closest to him with all of his heart.

"He did what?!" Sakura's tone changed and a demonic aura started to shine around her as she glanced down at Sarada and then over to the two knuckleheads. Naruto, automatically sensing doom, stopped what he was doing and poisoned himself behind Boruto. Boruto looked up at the older woman and fear filled him.

"Whoa lady, chill out!" he pleaded, waving his hands.

"N-A-R-U-T-O!" Sakura warned. The seventh hokage tried to back away and pleaded with her.

"Um Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, looking over at Sarada for help.

Sarada sighed, there was no helping it, "um mum…" she started, but as the pink haired woman's fist flew a gust of wind swept by them and an arm shrouded in black material caught Sakura's wrist in mid motion.

"He might deserve it but hitting the hokage is a criminal offense" a cold tone of voice warned.

Everyone present in that moment froze all motion and all thought, blinking several times before the present situation dawned on them ever so slowly. "Hey isn't that…" Boruto asked, pointing to the man in black with black hair and dangerous eyes as he looked over to the young girl. Sarada's gaze was stunned and her mouth barely shaped the word 'father' although no sound came out of it.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto seemed overly thrilled to see his long lost friend in that moment. He was saved by the bell, so to speak.

"Sa-s-uke?" Sakura muttered his name in surprise. She was taken back by his presence but knew his touch on her arm meant that he was in fact the real thing. His cloak surrounded him and whipped around in the wind. All the chakra from her fist slowly dissipated, losing the will to hit Naruto. As it did Sasuke allowed her arm to fall down to their side, but didn't move.

"This feels awkward" Boruto mumbled out loud, crossing his arms and wondering if this was some private scene he shouldn't be witnessing. He looked at his father and saw the man look between Sakura and Sasuke and back again. He took a step back, realising it was probably their time to leave.

"URGH!" Sasuke cried out in pain as Sakura's knee met his crotch with surprising force, taking the wind out of him and forcing him to let go of her wrist and hold the affected area. Suddenly the cool man, one of the legendary heroes, didn't look so cool anymore. Boruto and Naruto grimaced in sympathy. The younger blond looked over at his female friend and became scared at the pleased smile that crossed her face.

"You think you can come back after all this time like nothing has changed!" Sakura screamed. She went to punch him a second time but the man was too fast and managed to compose himself long enough to catch her fist in his hand and twist her arm behind her back.

"Is that any way to welcome your husband home?" he asked. Sakura blushed momentarily before irritation flooded through her again. This man was toying with her and she wasn't going to let him go easy, not when they had so many witnesses. Channelling chakra through her body she stamped on his foot, causing him to wince in gasped pain and forming new found cracks in the ground beneath them. Sasuke let go of her and stumbled to one knee.

"Mum" a voice from beside Sakura snapped her out of her stupor and the woman looked down at her daughter. Sasuke studied the soon to be teenager that towered over him and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Sarada, meet your father" Sakura spoke up, verifying the fact that the girl had figured out on her own.

"Sarada?" Sasuke spoke her name as if he had said it a thousand times.

Sarada cracked her knuckles in one hand and approached the man with a dangerous smile. With her glasses, dark eyes and dark hair, the look she gave was scarier than Sakura's. Channelling her own small flow of chakra into her fist she punched her father square in the face, sending him across the street and into a neighbouring building. Boruto flinched…_she is super scary, _he thought, sweat pouring from his brow, _I better not piss her off. _

"Well isn't those nice, happy families and all…" Naruto spoke up, "come on Boruto it's time to go home!" he announced, fear evident in his wavering voice.

Boruto went to step closer to his father but Sakura stepped in between them. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you" she threatened, "you went to hit Sarada!" she warned.

"Um…yes, but, well…" he tried to make excuses but it wasn't enough as a fist knocked him through the air to land on top of the Uchiha.

….

**A/N: There we go…my take on events. Both men deserved what was coming to them. Now take it into your own mind as to whether or not Sarada is Sakura's child. I hope you liked it. I hope the characters weren't too OOC either. **

**If you like it please review and let me know your thoughts. This was really just a one shot but if people like it enough, in time I might consider expanding it. **

11


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden or Naruto Gaiden or anything related to Naruto. However, I am a fan and do like to write and experiment so may borrow aspects of or characters from any of the above. **

**Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who have read the first chapter. As there was some interest to make this more than a one shot and after a few chapters of Gaiden being released I figured I would attempt to make this one a little longer. I don't plan on making this story so much about romance or turn it into some kind of pairing war, but I may try to explore feelings, emotions and experiences between the characters to give it some dynamic and drama. I would like to try to address a few issues that I personally found frustrating as to why they weren't covered or answered before the end of Naruto and the giant time skip. **

**Well here goes….my attempt at a second chapter **

**Bonds**

**Chapter 2**

"Mum where are you going?" Sarada asked the older pink haired kunoichi as she watched her stare at the pile of men on the ground and turn to walk away.

"We are going back to Shizune's place" Sakura beckoned to her daughter without a second glance.

"But what about dad?" Sarada asked, suddenly feeling a little remorseful for greeting him home in such a violent manner. Not that he didn't deserve it. She knew he probably had his reasons but at the same time she knew she would only see them as excuses.

"He can fend for himself" Sakura snapped. After all she knew it would take more than that to harm him. She started to walk off before turning to look at her daughter, "Well, are you coming?" Sarada nodded and ran to catch up to her mother, pausing briefly to look over at her father and the seventh hokage. She caught Boruto looking her way with a stunned expression on his face. She couldn't help but grin in response to his gawmless look and shrugged as if to communicate to him, _what can you do?_ Then waved and ran off ahead.

Boruto watched the two women in silence. When they were out of sight he let out a breath he had been holding after watching them kick the crap out of his father and the other man without a second guess. He knew that not all women were scary, after all his mother was one of the most gentle women in the world, but the Uchiha family…they were something else entirely. Movement from the corner of his eye drew his attention and he glanced over at the two men on the ground.

"Hey dad are you alright?" he called out, running to their aid.

Naruto was laying face down on top of Sasuke, his face way too close for comfort. "Hey, welcome back" the hokage commented with a faint grin. Sasuke moved his head to one side in disgust at having the man so intimately close to him. He placed a hand on Naruto's face and pushed him off him. Naruto landed on his butt and rubbed the lump on his head to make it feel better. Sasuke raised a hand to his own jaw and sat momentarily stunned at the realisation of how strong Sakura's punches could be. He had never had the experiences Naruto did, being hit every time he placed a foot the wrong way so for her to assault him took him by surprise. For some reason he suddenly missed the days where she cherished him and followed him like a love sick teenager.

"Dad!" Boruto appeared before them and stood over his father with his arms crossed over his chest, "man that was so NOT cool!" he chastised. Sasuke and Naruto looked up at the boy in dismay. The fact a child had to witness that was embarrassing.

"Look Boruto, don't go telling anyone about this okay?" Naruto pleaded, he was the hokage after all and having his image stained wasn't something he wanted to happen.

"What's it going to cost?" Boruto asked, seeking an opportunity when he got the chance.

"Eh? Are you trying to blackmail your old man?" Naruto snapped back, like a child chasing a trap.

It reminded Sasuke of the times in their youth where Naruto would jump at every comment made his way and challenge whoever doubted him. He couldn't help but smile, "he is the spitting image of you when you were that age" Sasuke noted, silencing the two. Boruto and Naruto watched as the darker man stood and patted the dirt from his clothing. "I will come by the Hokage's office in the morning" Sasuke warned, talking shop and highlighting that it wasn't something he could discuss in front of a child. He walked a few steps ahead and picked up his bag that was left abandoned on the sidelines.

"Where are you going?" Naruto called out, standing up.

Sasuke turned to look at him as if it was a stupid question, "Home" he replied, but soon noticed the glance between the father and son duo before him, "What?" he asked, sensing something was amiss.

"You are home" Boruto spoke up, pointing to the pile of rubble behind the man. Sasuke turned to look at the mess and his eyes widened in dismay.

"Was this Sakura by any chance?" he asked.

" 'fraid so" Naruto confirmed.

"Seriously, what do you see in that woman?" Boruto asked, "She is crazy" his comment however received a blow to the head from his father.

"Don't talk about Sakura-chan like that!" Naruto warned. Boruto rubbed his head and looked up at his old man with a petulant expression, _what the hell? Sakura-__**chan?**_he thought to himself.

Sasuke looked at the pair and sighed, "he was only telling the truth" he confirmed. Naruto glared at him for a second before his face softened and he laughed.

Boruto couldn't help but look from one man to the other and realise he had missed something in that silent communication between the two of them. Something that he as a child probably would not understand and probably something he didn't want to make sense of though found curiosity flowing through him, "What's so funny?" he asked. Naruto placed a hand on his son's head and rustled his hair fondly but didn't reply. Boruto looked up at the man with dark hair and sought an answer from him instead but he was too busy looking up at the sky and around the village.

"It's changed quite a bit" the Uchiha noted.

"Yeah, that's right, you haven't been here for like forever" Naruto confirmed, smiling fondly at the surroundings around him. He glanced over at his friend and realised that it was his first night back from a long and dangerous mission and he suddenly found himself home and no where to go. "You can stay at our place tonight" Naruto offered, "it will give us time to look at what we can do about your house"

Sasuke looked at his team mate and sighed. He didn't want to bother any of them and was more than happy to camp out somewhere for the night or pay for some kind of hotel. "It's fine I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience" he replied, turning around and heading away from them.

"You sure? Boruto could tell you all about Sarada" Naruto teased knowing full well where Sasuke's weaknesses were. As the dark haired man turned around again Boruto glared at his moronic father. _What the hell is he thinking inviting this scary guy back with us? _He screamed in his head.

Sasuke's eyes studied Boruto head to toe and the boy felt like he was a lamb for slaughter. The older man recalled that this kid was standing with Sarada when he arrived. "So you know my daughter?" he asked the boy straight out.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and answered his son's question for him, "they are in the same class at school" he explained. "They are pretty close if you know what I mean" Naruto finished giving Sasuke a wink and nudging his son.

This comment immediately caused Sasuke to flinch. His previous stare turned deadly, "I see" he replied, staring at the boy as if he was evaluating his worthiness. Boruto couldn't help but feel like snakes were wrapping around his feet, fixing him in place. This man was someone who shouldn't be messed with, that was for sure.

"Fine I will take you up on your offer. Lead the way" Sasuke agreed. All Boruto could do was watch in dismay as his father approached the demon like man and placed a hand on his shoulder, grinning like an idiot and guiding him away with them. For some reason he got the feeling that if he wasn't careful his like could be in danger.

….

"Are you sure about this?" Shizune asked as she helped set up the spare beds.

"I'm sure" Sakura replied, not really knowing what else she could do. Shizune shared a concerned look with Sarada and sighed. They knew that Sasuke had been gone for a long time to make amends for his past mistakes and act as a spy for the village but she also knew that Sakura wouldn't want to talk about it in front of Sarada so had to keep her lips sealed. Besides, even if he had his reasons and his orders from the hokage it was still no excuse to never visit, write or send word their way. The only reason they knew he was still alive was from the feedback he would send to Naruto directly. No mention of his family was ever in those notes. It was always hard watching Sakura's disappointed and hurt expression. Eventually she gave up waiting to hear from him and accepted the inevitable as if there was nothing to it. Yet now here he had returned as if nothing had happened and as if everything was okay. It was no wonder her apprentice was in turmoil and angry to boot.

"Fine" Shizune finally gave in. It was clear they didn't need to talk about it, "I'll talk to Naruto in the morning and see what we can do about your home" she offered.

"Um I would rather you not mention anything to him" Sakura replied. The older woman studied her for a moment.

"What did you do this time?" she asked. She watched the guilty expression of the medic and knew she had done something.

"Mum hit the hokage" Sarada pitched in, gaining a look of 'traitor' from her mother.

"Oh" Shizune replied.

Sarada studied the older woman, "Doesn't that surprise you?" she asked.

"No. It isn't the first time your mother has hurt Naruto and probably won't be the last. I am surprised he is still able to walk around like he does, it makes you wonder what he is made of"

"You make me sound like a violent nut case" Sakura commented in defence of herself.

"Well you are" Shizune replied. Sakura's irritation led the woman to give out a huge sigh. "You can be so kind to everyone else but when it comes to those two…" she didn't finish her sentence. Sarada watched the silent looks from the grown women and realised that for some reason her mother was only ever violent towards the people she cared about the most. It was the way she expressed herself.

"Ahhh" the older woman groaned, "what am I going to do with you guys?" she sighed with her hands on her hips. "Fine, I will go and see Yamato instead, at least he could make you something temporary for the time being"

"Yamato-sensei?" Sarada looked at them confused, she had only come across the man on a handful of occasions as he was mainly found with Lord Konohamaru or Lord Kakashi. She remembered hearing about his unique jutsu but didn't know how it could help them.

"Yamato sensei is able to use wood jutsu" Sakura explained, answering her daughters unasked question, "he can build houses in the blink of an eye" Sarada watched as her mother fell silent, clearly lost in some kind of memory of her past.

"He used to be on the same team as your mother and the Hokage" Shizune added. Sarada was surprised to hear this news. Her mother rarely talked about her past and she often got the impression a lot of things were left out of it. They finished setting things up and Shizune brushed her hands together then said, "right, well the bath should be ready by now so who wants to go up first?"

Sarada could sense both women looking at her and although she wasn't tired yet she got the distinct impression that they were hinting for her to leave the room so they could talk some more. She stood up with a sigh and said, "I guess I'll go first then" and headed out of the room. She waited a few moments on the other side of the door as they waited in silence long enough for her to make it to the bathroom.

"So" Shizune spoke up.

"So, what?" Sakura replied.

"What was it like, seeing him again?" the older woman asked. There was a pause and Sarada could only imagine her mother blushing or sulking, either way she wasn't sure.

"It felt strange" Sakura admitted, the tone in her voice wavered. "It's been so long…" she paused, "he hasn't changed at all"

"I see" Shizune sounded disappointed.

"Except his eyes" Sakura added, "they seem softer some how"

"Are you jealous?" Shizune asked.

"Yes" Sakura confessed, "isn't it stupid?" Sarada could tell from the tone in her mothers voice that she was fighting back a flurry of tears.

"No Sakura, it's not" Shizune replied.

Sarada stood there listening to the following silence and her mother crying with her fists clenched tightly. She didn't understand what was happening. Whatever had gone on between her mother and her father in the past it was taking it's toll and she was finding herself growing angry at her own inabilities. She stormed off to the bathroom and gently closed the door behind her. She could feel the tears flowing down her face and when she looked up to see her reflection in the mirror opposite her all she saw was the image of the woman in the photo starring back at her. Anger filled her to the brim and she threw a punch at her reflection, smashing the glass and distorting the image.

…..

"Why did you have to bring him home?!" Boruto hissed at his father from the other side of the door.

"He is my best friend" Naruto replied with a shrug, why wouldn't he invite him back to his place?

"He gives me the creeps" Boruto shivered. Naruto smiled, he could understand that feeling. Sasuke used to wind him up too when they were younger. Everything about the guy drove him up the wrong way and he found himself striving to beat him and surpass him. Now look where he was. He was the hokage of the village and Sasuke now worked for him. Despite that though Naruto knew Sasuke was strong enough to be his equal and to oppose him should he wish to. That and the fact that Sasuke would always have something else he didn't. The flash of pink came to his mind and he shook his head.

"He is my rival" Naruto admitted, "but I trust him with my life"

Boruto was surprised by his father's words and the faith and loyalty he had in his friend and comrade. He knew all the stories from school. Naruto was the son of the fourth hokage and had the nine tails beast locked inside of him. He was teamed up with Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. They were trained by the 6th Hokage and the three legendary Sannin. They had surpassed their masters and won the war, bringing peace to the land. All three of them were heroes and incredibly powerful. Yet now he had met them all he realised that the warmth he felt from Sakura and his father was not something he felt with the dark Sasuke. This man had a dangerous side to him. A side that he did not want to cross for fear of the consequences.

Boruto reluctantly followed his father back into the dining room and joined the Uchiha at the table. His mother poured the man a drink and he took it gracefully. It was clear he had manners and respect for other people's homes. Boruto sat and watched the man carefully. He daren't turn his gaze away from him in fear of missing something. Naruto went to help Hinata in the kitchen and left the two alone for a moment. It was a moment that Boruto thought would never end. The silence in the air was deadly and he felt like a mouse trapped in a cage when the man put down his cup and glanced over at him. Boruto felt like he was being read like a book and each page was being worn down and on the verge of being torn apart.

"Tell me, what is Sarada like in school?" the older man asked out of the blue. The little knucklehead blinked several times before breathing. Whatever he had been expecting this wasn't it. The cold image of the man before him seemed to fade slightly as he realised why this man came back with them. He was a father wanting information on his child and Boruto was the only one who knew much about Sarada.

"Sarada?" he repeated her name hesitantly and then leant back a little, "she kinda keeps to herself in school" he pointed out, "she doesn't hang out with the rest of us much and is a bit weird"

"Weird?" Sasuke repeated the last word with a dark tone.

Boruto knew that tone too well, the tone of a protective father and he immediately tried to back track a bit. He raised his hands in defence, "don't get me wrong, I like her, she just…you know…is a bit crazy strong and um well" he could see the man's expression darken slightly and he felt the need to say more, "she has the best grades in our class" he added. This caught the older man's attention.

"She does?" he seemed to brighten up a little, if that were even possible.

"Yeah" Boruto jumped at the opportunity to snatch at a positive, "she is the smartest in the class, always passing the tests with full marks. She is one of the best kunoichi in our school, capable of fighting back without hesitation"

"Is that so?" the older man replied with the hint of a smile forming on his face. Boruto gasped, as dark as this man was even he had to admit he had a cool attitude and aura surrounding him and his facial features were handsome. He was beginning to see why his father called him a rival. He bet the girls swarmed after this chump when he was a kid.

"We were put into teams recently" Boruto continued, "Sarada is in mine" he said proudly.

Sasuke listened to Naruto's son praising his daughter's achievements in school. The description of his daughter reminded him of himself and also of Sakura when they were younger. He was relieved to hear she was doing well. The last point the kid made though got him curious.

"What are your grades like in school?" Sasuke asked. Boruto froze as if he was being interrogated.

"Average" he lied. Sasuke could see the brat squirming and laughed to himself.

"So you got his brains too huh?" he commented.

Boruto was puzzled for a second but then it dawned on him, "Hey!" he began to defend himself, "I am no where near as dumb as that old man!"

"Is that so?" Sasuke retorted, "do you know how they match the teams up?" he asked. Boruto sat and glared at him with a stubborn expression, it was evident he didn't. "They look at your strengths and weaknesses and match you accordingly" he continued, "when we were your age your father was put with me for being the dumbest in the class…with my talent it was meant to help balance the group out" the Uchiha delighted in seeing the stunned and embarrassed expression of the young boy.

"That's so like him" Boruto sighed. Sometimes his father was embarrassing.

"Does it bother you?" Sasuke asked the boy, cutting him off and causing him to stare at him with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Boruto asked.

"That Sarada does better than you in school" he replied. Boruto blushed and shook his head. The reaction was a little surprising. From his looks he half expected Boruto to exclaim how envious he was of Sarada and how he wanted to best her, like his father had done so many times. He expected him to claim that she was his rival, but he didn't. Instead he clearly seemed to genuinely praise and admire his daughter, even if he didn't fully understand her and was scared of her at times. _It looks like he took more of his mothers personality than I thought, _Sasuke realised. Hinata after all was skilled and patient, she was able to see the good in people and wanted to support and help them opposed to out do them. If he had to describe them as an element, Naruto was like fire and Hinata was water. She kept him from burning out and Boruto was the cumilation of the two. _He could surpass even Naruto, _he thought to himself, _not that I would ever admit that. _

The door suddenly opened beside them and caught the pair's attention. The small figure of a little girl with short blueish gray hair entered the room rubbing her eyes and yawning heavily.

"Himawari, what are you doing out of bed?" Boruto asked, rising from his seat and heading over towards his little sister like the protective big brother he was.

"What's wrong?" Hinata's voice appeared from the kitchen. Upon seeing her daughter she placed the dishes from her hands onto the table in front of Sasuke and then tended to her child.

"I couldn't sleep" the little girl confessed.

"Another nightmare?" Boruto asked, looking after his sister affectionately. The little girl nodded slightly and opened her eyes. She was drawn to the handsome man sitting at the table and blinked a little before pointing at him and asking, "who is that man?"

"That's right, you haven't met before" Naruto spoke up, appearing from the other side of the table with a bowl of left over dinner. Sasuke looked at him and then to the little girl. "Sasuke, I want you to meet my daughter, Himawari" Naruto announced proudly. Sasuke was shocked to hear Naruto had another child. He really had been away a long time. Sarada and Boruto were babies when he last saw them.

"Nice to meet you!" the young girl spoke up, approaching the stranger and putting out her hand. _Hmph, and this one is more like her father, _Sasuke realised. In the past Hinata used to be scared of everything and wouldn't say boo to a goose, but Naruto he would face anyone and approach them with a confidence that made even Sasuke jealous. Himawari clearly took her fathers confidence around other people. Sasuke reached out his hand and held hers for a brief moment.

"I can tell you will have the skills of your mother" he commented, noting the pale eyes she had. It was clear she would be able to use the same kakai genkai as Hinata. Seeing her though made his heart ache a little. He had missed so much of Sarada growing up and missed out on family life, yet here Naruto was with his. He felt like an intruder and found it hard to shake the jealous feeling that began to surface. It had been a long time since he felt this way.

..….

Yamato stood looking at the mess that was left behind by his previous student and team mate and sighed heavily. "Sakura you have to stop destroying your home"

Sakura lowered her head in shame but some how managed to maintain a shy smile. She stuck her tongue out a little and pushed her hair back. "Sorry sensei" she replied.

"Where is Sarada?" the older man asked.

"She already headed over to school"

"I see" he couldn't help but wonder at the level of commitment and dedication the younger woman showed in her training. "Well I guess I better get started" he commented as he formed a justu with his hands. Moments later tree roots formed from the ground and slowly merged together in the shape of a building.

Sakura looked at the finished product and a bead of sweat formed on her head, "Um Yamato-sensei, don't you think your fashion sense is a bit out dated?" she asked, horrified by the monstrosity he had produced with giant dragons formed on the roof and pillars by the entrance. It looked a bit like a shrine.

"Hey you don't get to complain" he defended himself. "Besides if you stop destroying your home you could have it the way you want it" he chastised. Sakura sighed, he had a point. She did need to start controlling her anger some more. First thing first though, she had to head to work and start adding more money into her savings.

"Thank you sensei" she said honestly with a bow. Yamato rubbed the back of his head nervously, not often used to gratitude or praise, especially not from a beauty. The thought of the latter caught him off guard and he felt his face turning red slightly. If anyone knew he would probably be a dead man. It wasn't that he had feelings for Sakura, she was one of his students, but it wasn't unknown that she was also one of the rare beauties of the village along with Hinata, Ino and Tenten. Sakura's strength and prowess though as one of the heroes of legend gave her that much more than the others.

"You know Sakura, you have become quite the woman" he slipped out nervously.

Sakura starred at him, "what do you mean by that?" she asked bluntly.

"Eh?" Yamato found himself trapped in a hole that he struggled to get out of. He started to sweat at the thought of what to say to her. That she worked hard and helped so many people, putting herself before others? That she did well to bring up Sarada on her own? That she was strong? Each comment, though a compliment also held an insult and Sakura was the type of woman to pick up on the latter.

"Good morning Sakura-san" the voice of lady Hinata broke the silence and Yamato immediately found himself grateful for the interruption.

"Sakura!" the small and excited voice of Himawari broke the tension in the air as the young girl ran up to the pink haired woman who reached down and picked her up in her arms.

Yamato smiled at the sight. Children always brought with them a sense of ease. He turned to look down at the zombified figure of a young Boruto who rubbed dark eyes and yawned hard. "A late night again?" Yamato asked the lad, gaining everyone's attention on the boy.

"Something like that" Boruto replied. The truth was he wasn't able to sleep a wink last night while that man was in their house. He kept getting images of a pair of eyes watching him in his sleep and it creeped him out. He felt like if he had fallen asleep then the shadow would take the opportunity to swallow him whole.

Sakura looked from the son of Naruto up to his mother and asked, "so he stayed with you then?"

Hinata nodded, "yes"

"I see" Sakura replied, "and where is he now?" she asked.

"He and Naruto went to the Hokage's office" Hinata confirmed. Boruto watched the sad and thoughtful expression on the pink haired woman's face and found himself feeling sorry for her. It was a new feeling for him as most of his experiences with the woman had been scary ones, although he knew she had a gentle side to her too. Himawari placed a small hand on Sakura's face to snap her out of her stupor. The older woman looked at the young girl and smiled, giving her a tight hug.

"Thank you Himawari, I am okay" she confirmed. She approached Boruto and rubbed his hair with one of her hands, "I am sorry for my husband's intrusion on your peaceful home" she commented. Boruto felt his face begin to blush and he shrugged it off. "Here let me do something to show you my gratitude" she continued. In that moment her hand lit up and a green light emerged. The head ache from lack of sleep that he had soon dissipated and he immediately felt better.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere already?" Yamato asked, breaking Boruto out of his boyish daze.

"Damn it!" Boruto snapped when he realised the time, "I'm gonna be late, sensei will kill me!"

The grown ups all laughed, "You better get going, don't want those insects heading your way again" Yamato teased. In that moment they had never seen a child run off so fast in their lives.

"He is so much like his father" Yamato commented, "it is almost scary" he sighed.

"That's for sure" Sakura commented. Hinata smiled after her son with pride.

"Mum, what was Daddy like when he was little?" Himawari asked.

Hinata blushed, "well he was always helping others out" she stated.

"Come now Hinata, you are being too kind." Sakura commented, "Himawari your father was a loud mouth idiot who showed off and only ever succeeded in making a fool of himself" Yamato and Hinata both grimaced at the other woman's honesty. Himawari laughed and her giggle became infectious. She may be young but she knew that her father was truly loved by many people.

…

"Where is Boruto?" Shino asked as he addressed the class for his morning lesson. The room was filled with silence.

"Late again?" one of the students commented.

"He is in for it this time" another remarked with a sneer, secretly enjoying the fact that someone other than them might get the punishment this time round.

A sound was heard from the window and Mitzuki looked at his feet where a stone had rolled and tapped him on the toe. He looked up to see a shade of blond hair poke out from the window sill and retreat again.

"What a moron" Sarada commented from the seat next to him. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had noticed. When Shino turned his back to the class to write something on the board they both turned to see blond hair again as Boruto appeared, signing to them secretly in a pleading fashion to help him out.

"It's good of you to join us" the older man announced without having to turn around. Boruto froze in his place as did the other students. His eyes glared at his team mates to help him out but both of them looked away from him as if they had not noticed. _Traitors! _He thought in his mind. "You realise of course that the female of the species is often the deadliest" Shino continued, "and you have one crawling on the collar of your clothing". He turned around to see Boruto running up and down the class isle to try to get the insect off him, but to no avail. His efforts were in vane and he started to freak out as a swarm of bugs began to crawl over him.

"Get them off me!" he pleaded.

"No" Shino replied. Boruto wasn't one to apologise often and was as stubborn as his parents so instead of doing the right and decent thing, admitting his mistakes, he jumped back out of the window and headed out to find water. It was the one thing he knew from his previous endeavours that would help wash the things off him.

"Sarada, Mitzuki, go and fetch him" Shino ordered. The pair sighed, it was beginning to be a daily occurrence.

…

**A/N: Well sorry it is a reasonably short one for me but it is just the beginning really. I am barely touching the surface. **

**As always please comment/review **

9


End file.
